kanechroniclesroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Dendera Cooper- Accepted
Name: Dendera Cooper (Denny) Gender: Female Age: 14 Blood of the Pharohs (Optional but must be a level four or five user): Preferably, but if not, then that's okay. I joined this wiki on July 8th, 2011. Type of Magician: I would like to be a Sau, but I would also love to be a Statuary or Diviner too. Parents: Chione Bennu (Mother/Egyptian), Christopher Cooper (Father/American) Appearance: She wear clothing that could be called goth. She likes dark colors and loves shoes. She loves to have fun hair and loves to dye it different colors. Personality: She's very bubbly and hyper. She's a fantastic friend and can most always be trusted. She is very smart and clever. She likes to solve problems by finding a solution that is very different. History: Her mother and father met at a conference in Boston. Her mother was a very famous scientist in Egypt, and her father was a very successful scientist in America. When they met, they hated each other. Her mother believed one thing and her father believed another. Soon enough, they fell in love. They got married and shortly after, her mother announced she was a magician. Her father was hesitant at first, and angry, but he accepted it. Some time after, Dendera was born. Her mother and father were so happy. When it was discovered that she had a disease in her left leg, that later caused her to lose her leg below the knee, her parents were devistated. She has worn a prosthetic leg since she was six. When she was seven, she accidentaly caused one of her clay dolls to come to life. That doll became her very favorite toy and she spent all of her time with it. She told all her secrets to the doll and loved it. When her mother discovered, she destoryed the doll. This destroyed Dendera and she hated her mother for it. When Dendera was eleven, she made a necklace that protected her from a particularly nasty bully at school. She was confronted by the bully one day and was treatened. When the bully grabbed her by the collar and pushed her against a locker, the necklace burned the bullies hands, but didn't harm Dendera. When her mother was called to the principal's office and informed on what happened, she realized Dendera was not a normal Magician. When she was 14, Dendera was sent to the First Nome by her parents. Her parent's would have sent her earlier, but they wanted her to finish Middle School. She cannot wait to discover who she is and who she is meant to be. Hayward67(Send Me A Rainbow) 20:59, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Congratulations Dendera you are a gifted Statuary magician DemiTitan 21:12, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Just so I know, what level Magician is she? Initiate or Intermediate? And is she a Blood of the Pharoh? Hayward67(Send Me A Rainbow) 21:17, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Yes she is you have been here for well over 5 weeks DemiTitan 21:19, August 22, 2011 (UTC) K thanks! And is she an Intermediate? Hayward67(Send Me A Rainbow) 21:20, August 22, 2011 (UTC) If shes new to the nome then she would be Initiate DemiTitan 21:25, August 22, 2011 (UTC)